Harry Potter's childhood by McGonagall
by Solivy
Summary: The story takes place during the summer between Harry's 14th and 15th birthday, while he was still at his uncle's. During dinner at Grimmault place with the Order, the Weasleys and Hermione, Sirius asked McGonagall about Harry's life with the Dursleys. At the demand of Dumbledore, she visited Harry every year as an animagi, from the day he was taken under their roof.
1. Chapter 1 : The dinner at the Order

**Summary : **

The story takes place during the summer between Harry's 14th and 15th birthday, while the later was still at his Aunt's and Uncle's.

During a late diner at Grimmault place with the Order, the Weasleys and Hermione, Sirius asked McGonagall about Harry's life with the Dursleys. At the demand of Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall visited Harry many times as an animagi, from the day he was taken under the Dursley's roof to his 10th birthday.

This is then the beginning of her stories.

_Hi ! Here is the first chapter of my story ! I am really sorry if there are mistakes,__** I am French**__ and I want to take the opportunity of this fanfiction to practice and improve my english ! If you are willing to correct me, I would be very pleased :) Enjoy, and tell me if you want the next chapter (it takes me a little bif of time because it's not my native language but I'm doing my best !)_

**T**he night was already falling on London, the streets were empty and quiet, as the old woman climbed the steps of number 12. She quickly knocked and waited the wooden door to open, when a tall, rather thin man appeared behind it.

« Oh good Sirius, good evening. » she whispered, grabbing her dress as she sneaked through the door, hugging him brightly. They both walked to the kitchen, being careful not to make any noise in front of Sirius's deceased mother. The room was way more friendly than the corridor, mainly because of the cleanliness and appetizing smell of mrs Weasley's cookery.

After greeting every member of the order, she finally sat at the end of the table, next to Sirius and Alastor Moody. She looked over the room, and noticed how far Snape had sat from Sirius and Lupin. She discreetly grinned, then immediately focused on the new conversation started by Kingsley, who was seated right in the middle.

….

The meeting lasted two hours. It didn't take one more minute of Snape's time to leave Sirius home. Professor McGonagall was about to follow his lead, when mrs Weasley gently grabbed her left arm.

« We were wondering it you wanted to join us for diner ? I've prepared way too much food for all of us, it would be a pleasure to share it with you »

McGonagall watched her talking, her mouth half opened. She had absolutely no desire to stay any longer, as she was profoundly dreaming of her cosy couch and fireplace.

« Well.. » she began, but Lupin cut her off

« It's getting late, I'm sure you quite hungry, stay with us ! »

Why did everyone want her to eat at Grimmauld place ? She started to feel annoyed by this insistence, but eventually agreed. She cleared her throat and nodded, sitting right back at her seat.

« Thank you my dear » she smiled back at Mrs Weasley, who was already running back and forth from the stoves. Sirius eagerly offered to help her, but she shook her head and forced him to seat with the others. McGonagall was impressed by her ability to handle everything, especially with seven children and everything that was going on with Harry and the order.

The smell of the roasted chicken must have spread into the entire house, since everybody was gathering in the kitchen, making the atmosphere even more convivial. She watched Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins taking place around the table, smiling and waving at her.

« Do you have any news from Harry ? » she asked when they were all seated, ready to eat.

« briefly » answered Ron, fiercely shredding his chicken leg. « He doesn't talk much in his letters, but he said he was okay, quite bored as usual with the Dursley's.

She sighed, and swallowed a small portion of her tomato soup.

« I know he has to stay at his aunt's house, but it still makes me upset to know him there. This place is by no means warm and homelike.. » she finally snapped, putting her spoon down.

They all looked at her, baffled by her sudden change in mood.

« Oh come on, don't look at me like this, I am certainly not bringing anything new by saying this. The Dursley are the worst muggles he could ever have grown up with. They are vicious, rude, and nasty people. I have watched them you know, for many years. »

Her last sentence caught the attention of more than one.

« What ? You have watched the Dursley's for many years ? » asked Ron, leaving his chicken for the first time. The room had gone quiet.

« Well, yes, but I obviously don't watch them anymore, now that Harry has fully grown up. »

She noticed the insistent looks towards her, and so she kept on with her story.

« When Rubeus brought Harry on the night of October 31st, I had been watching them all day long. I had to know if they were a reliable family, able to welcome an orphaned wizard baby. Well, they were obviously not. But we had no choice, Harry had to be raised in a home where Lily's blood remained. As I was not convinced of Harry welfare, neither Albus did, I decided to observe him from time to time, to check how he was doing growing up»

« How did you do ? To observe them ? » asked Fred, followed by his twin George.

« As a cat » murmured Hermione before McGonagall could answer.

« Indeed. »

She continued to eat her soup, thinking naively that the conversation was over. But out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Sirius staring at her, his folded arms on the table.

« I want to know more » he claimed. « I need to know how Harry's childhood was, I need to know what I missed with my godson. »

The old woman looked up at it, and both remained silent for a while. The others did not dare to speak either, she could even noticed Hermione and Ginny holding their breath.

« Fine » She finally replied. « But Potter doesn't know about this, and I don't want him to discover it. I assume he has never made the connection between my animagi's form, and the cat of his childhood. »

« We won't tell him, don't worry professor » declared Ron who was eager to hear the story.

McGonagall sighed, and brang her hands together, as she started her first story.

_It was hot that day, the stifling heat and thick air were surrounding Privet drive, but did not prevent a tabby cat from walking down the neighbourhood. _


	2. Chapter 2 : A baby on the doorstep

It was hot that day, the stifling heat and thick air were surrounding Privet drive, but did not prevent a tabby cat from walking down the neighbourhood. It was not really a cat, strickly speaking… It was actually professor McGonagall, a tall, severe-looking witch, Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts (School of witchcraft and wizardry).

She crossed the street, moving towards a small house with two floors and a brown tiled roof. There was a garage too, but no car was parked there. The cat elegantly jumped on the windows sill, and sat, both eyes fixing the large living room. A woman, thin and tall, with blond hair and a long « horsy » face, was holding a particularly plump baby, crying his eyes out. She was trying to calm him down, rocking him in her arms. He finally became quiet, when she put a huge bottle of hot milk into his large drooling mouth.

« Here here dudders, I'm here, stop crying »

She looked exhausted, McGonagall reckoned she must had tried to calm him all day. She also started to think that it would be difficult for this woman to take care of two babies, with one taking that amount of energy… But maybe she was not at the good place ? Maybe she had mistaken the houses ? « They all look the same, these muggle households.. »

She quickly jumped off the window and backed away from the wall. She was starting to read her map, when a big, grey car drew towards the garage door. A big, beefy man, with a bushy moustache and a large purple face stepped out the car and pushed the door shut. Their eyes met, and the cat quickly hid the map, but she was almost sure he had seen it. She was at the good door, it was indeed number 4 Privet Drive, and these awful muggles were young Harry Potter's uncle and aunt.

(….)

The boy was asleep, wrapped up in his blanket, at the front door of number 4 Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall were moving away, close to tears, and very quiet. The director and the gamekeeper finally disappeared from the neighbourhood, but the tall witch couldn't stop turning toward the door, with a heavy heart and full of anxiety. What if they refused to take the baby ? What if they decided to take him to an orphanage ? She couldn't be sure they would read and accept Dumbledore's letter.. She sighed, and after five long minutes of pondering, she turned back, changed into a cat and settled down near one of Petunia's bush. She couldn't stop glancing at the blanket, but it was staying still and quiet, Harry was probably in a deep sleep, far away from the harsh reality of his new life. McGonagall kept watching Harry for several hours, but eventually dozed off.

« OH GOOD LORD »

Minerva opened brusquely her eyes at this sudden shriek. Petunia was standing at the doorstep, aghast in horror by what she was seeing. Harry, who had certainly be awakened by her scream too, was wriggling in his blanket, trying to take his little hands out of it. He was sucking the white envelope put on his chest, while gazing at his aunt's horrified face. She carefully checked on her neighbors, if any of them had seen the baby, then took him in her arms, removed the letter from his mouth and discretly closed the door behind her. McGonagall immediately hurtled towards the window, jumped and sat, frowning her cat's eyebrows. Petunia had not moved from the entrance, she was reading the letter, concentrated enough not to realize that Harry was playing with her hair, his small fingers grasping her blond curls. The more she read, the more her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to cover her mouth with her hands, but she was already holding an unknown baby. Once she had finished reading the letter, she fold it and slipped it on her pink apron pocket.

« Vernon… » she whispered, shaking from head to toe « VERNON »

The large neckless man hurried to his wife, looked at her before turning his eyes to the dark-haired baby, really untidy haired baby, pretty familiar untidy-hair…

« Oh no.. No no no ! »

Vernon had never seen Harry, but he immediately recognized James's hair, his hatred for him being unlimited.

« Vernon.. please, my sister.. Lily.. she is.. »

But she couldn't finish her phrase. She bursted into tears, her shoulders were shaking violently. McGonagall could see how bewildered Vernon was. He did not know how to react to this news ; he knew his wife hated talking about her sister, but she also seemed very moved by the situation.

« Are they dead ? The Potters.. They died haven't they ? »

She nodded, biting her upper lip.

« And.. This » he pointed Harry « Is this Harold ? »

« Harry » she murmured.

There was a long pause, during which Harry was gazing at his aunt's puffy eyes. Vernon was scanning the baby, first his hair, his eyes, and his forehead.

« What's this ? » he finally asked pointing the lighting scar on Harry's forehead.

« I.. I don't know. »

Of course she knew, Albus Dumbledore had explained everything to her. But she looked as she wasn't willing to reveal anything about the existence of this letter to her husband.

« And why is he here ? In our entrance ? »

« I guess we are his only family now… »

« We.. What ?! Do we have to take him with us ? »

Vernon's face got even redder than it already was. His nostril widened and he looked as if fire could burst out of his large mouth at any moment.

« I WON'T TAKE CARE OF THIS MONSTER DID YOU HEAR ME ? I DON'T CARE HE IS YOUR SISTER'S SON, I DON'T WANT ANY MAGIC IN THIS FAMILY »

He took a step forward his wife and tried to take Harry from her.

« I'll take him to the closest orphanage, or a church.. I don't care, but we certainly won't raise this boy ! »

But Petunia didn't let her husband take the baby. Her hands were firmly holding her nephew and she moved back a step.

« What are you doing ..? Don't tell me you want to keep him ? »

« We can't.. I can't abandon him, he has to stay, we.. we have no choice… » she cried, avoiding Vernon's look.

« I won't allow any kind of sorcery under this roof, nor near my own baby, Petunia »

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable and certainly quite hungry. McGonagall could see on his face that he wanted his parents, as his little fists had released Petunia's hair and were looking for something more familiar… He started to moan, which made Vernon even more furious.

« We will drive him to an orphanage, today. »

« No. » Petunia's voice increased and she looked up at her husband for the first time. « We have to keep him. I can't tell you why, but it is this only thing we can do.. we have no choice. Trust me… »

Vernon looked shocked by his wife's sudden change in mood. He groaned loudly and backed away from the baby.

« Fine, do what you want. But don't expect me to take care of this kid. We already have Dudley. And I don't want to see any magic coming from this.. monster. »

« We will keep him away from Lily's world I promise.. »

« YOU will. »

And he left the entrance hall, leaving the woman alone with an orphaned baby, her sister's baby.

She remained in this position for a few minutes, glaring at the blue porcelain vase on the large console between the coat rack and the living room. But Harry was not being patient anymore. He kept fidgeting, his little feet were kicking Petunia's left hip. He was not curious, and not smiling anymore. He started to call his mum, repeating « mama », with bright green watery eyes. Petunia got back to reality and looked at the baby, shivering. She shook her head, and moved to the living room, where her husband was. McGonagall jumped off the first window sill and reached the one right next to the other, which overlooked the living and dining room. Vernon was sitting on the dark red couch, his newspaper right in front of his big hairy nose.

« Hush this monster, it will wake our little tyke. » he groaned, without putting down the newspaper.

« I think he is hungry » she whispered, heading for the kitchen.

Minerva could not see the kitchen from this window, and she had to round the house to reach the right one. She decided to stay where she was, watching carefully the plump man who didn't seem to care at all about the new family member. Petunia finally came back, ten minutes later, with a big bottle of milk in one hand, and a tumultuous Harry on the other. She sat on a chair, at the opposite side of the room, away from her husband, and started to feed the baby, quietly sobbing with shaky hands.

McGonagall was furious, the scene was grotesque and horribly sad at the same time. leaved the window sill. She was seething with rage, gritted teeth. Her decision was already taken : she would come back that night, and as often as she could, with the permission of Dumbledore.. or not.

_Hi ! So it's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it ! I am really sorry if there are English mistakes.. I really want to write in English even if it's not my native language ! I particularly struggle with english tenses, so I hope I used them correctly !_

_Harry has been « adopted » by the Dursleys, and the next chapter will be the beginning of his new life ! _


	3. Chapter 3 : First night at the Dursleys

_Hi, sorry about the wait, it takes me a bit of time to write in english and I'm really busy with school ! I hope you will like this new chapter (which is the second part of the previous one)_

The room was quiet. The only sound coming from it was the small sips of Mrs Weasley's hot tea she had prepared for everyone. Hermione and Ginny were closed to tears, and Sirius was fixing the wooden table, unable to move his eyes from the breadcrumb next to Mcgonagall's cup. Mr Weasley broke the silence :

« Did Dumbledore know you had stayed ? » he asked

« Well.. Yes. We can't hide anything from Dumbledore. I did not tell him of course, I didn't want him to prevent me from coming back.. He let me see Harry that same night, then, he asked me if I was planning to come everyday. I was really embarrassed » McGonagall started to blush, the same way she certainly had blushed at that time. « He told me I should stop doing this, and let Harry grow up and find his own place in this family. I immediately agreed, and apologized for my behavior, but deep down, I didn't want to give up my excursions… »

She cleared her throat and swallowed a sip of her tea.

« Dumbledore has always been very close to me, and he knows me better than everyone else. He knows my intentions, and he knew I wanted to check on Potter as much as I could. So he asked me some information about what I had seen, and after I told him everything, he suggested me to go to number 4 Privet Drive once a year. Not more, and not less. He looked concerned by Harry's welfare too you know.. »

« What happened when you came back to them that night ? » Lupin asked, looking at McGonagall, then at his best friend who didn't look capable of making any sound for the moment.

She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, as she checked her watch, frowning, but she finally put her mug down and continued the story :

A day had passed. It was now November 1st 1981, and the autumn leaves covered the cold, narrow streets of Privet Drive. It was 11 pm but it didn't prevent several children from playing outside, as the holidays had started nearly a week ago. Hogwarts students were also on holiday, which allowed Professor McGonagall to be here in this muggle neighborhood, two days in a row. She knew exactly where to go, as she had already took this path the previous day, before Dumbledore, Hagrid and Harry had joined her. She turned left, crossed the street and headed back to the same window-sill, behind the rose bush. The living room was dark and empty. She listened carefully, when a baby's cry started to spread across the house. She managed to jump on the waste container, and then from the garage roof to the window-sill directly above the one where she had been sitting 15 seconds earlier. This new window gave her the view on a dimly lit room, where two cots had been placed on each side, as far away as possible.

« I told you not to put him in the same room as Dudley » a manly voice roared from the room next door. « It will wake him up. » He didn't seem to want to call Harry as a human being, and had definitely chosen to mention him with the word « it ».

« It's easier for me.. I can't take care of two babies in two different rooms.. »

Petunia's voice was trembling and feeble, as the consequence of a long and exhausting day. Indeed, Minerva could see Harry through to the dim light coming from the corridor. He looked as much exhausted as his aunt, crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. The other baby, at the other side of the room, didn't seem bothered at all. He was deeply asleep, his small fist in his mouth, the other holding tightly his teddybear.

« He is already lucky we bought him a bed » groaned the large man.

But by the look of the two cots, it seemed like the new bed had been given to Dudley, leaving to Harry an older and smaller one. Petunia turned on the light and tiptoed through the room to Harry's bed. She took him and started to rock him, but it didn't help him to calm down.

He maybe had had a nightmare, or maybe his scar was hurting ? Maybe it was panic attacks, or he could be re-living the night where You-Know-Who killed his parents and tried to cast the same spell on him ? Maybe he was constantly remembering his mother scream ? All this questions were turning into Minerva's head, but she could not know the answer, neither could Petunia. The blond woman finally leaved the room, before her own son began to weep too. McGonagall discretely opened the window, just enough to slip into the room. She glanced at the blond-haired baby before she jumped to the floor and leaved the bedroom. « Lucky you. ».

She carefully followed the tall woman holding Harry, who was still crying hard tears, which thankfully covered the cat's steps. Petunia did not entered her bedroom. She didn't want to bother her husband, or maybe she was too tired to support his complaints about Harry's presence in his house. She headed for the stairs, covered with light brown carpet and went down to the living room. Minerva sat on a step where she had a good view of them between the stairs ramp. She was also listening attentively if there was any footsteps coming from upstairs… She didn't want to come face to face with that large and insolent man called Vernon.

Petunia had sat on the same chair as the day before, and was trying to calm the baby, but in vain. Harry was crying over and over, he looked like he was out of breath, but couldn't stop shrieking. He undoubtedly wanted to be in his own mother's embrace, instead of these unknown, bony arms. Everything about Petunia was unfamiliar for him. He had never seen his aunt before, they had never met, he had never heard her voice, never felt her hugs, never seen her smile during his first year of existence. She maybe was Lily's sister, but she was nothing like her. They undeniably didn't share anything in common, nor the eyes, nor the smile, nor the hair, nor the way they used to comfort their own baby. Harry did not feel the usual warmth coming from this chest, he did not recognize the fabric of this nightdress, the perfume of this neck, the sound of this voice.

« Please calm down.. please » she kept rocking him but she sounded hopeless and exhausted.

After five long minutes of struggles, she eventually started to hum a very soft and pleasant melody, like a lullaby that Minerva didn't know (certainly a muggle one)… And to both women amazement, it worked. Harry had calmed down, and was listening to her voice with his big teary green eyes gazing at her, as if he had recognized the melody and was enjoying it. Petunia looked down at him, and their eyes met for a minute. Minerva was quite sure she had seen a slight smile on the woman's face as she was staring into Harry's eyes, but she quickly shook her head and decided to avoid the baby's gaze, not only because it reminded her of her sister's eyes, but also because she couldn't allow herself to feel sympathetic to Harry, while her husband was profoundly upset and angry about this family situation.

« Why did you do that to me Lily.. » she murmured, clenched teeth and glazed eyes. « My life was doing great, I got rid of your world, I had managed to move on, create my own family, live a normal, enjoyable life.. why, why is it always about you, about your life, your family, why did you have to … »

She couldn't pronounce the word « Die », not when it came for her own sister. Harry was completely silent now, he still had little hiccups and was slightly sobbing, but the big cry and panic attack were finally over. Petunia got up and moved towards the stairs, Minerva swiftly hid under the sideboard and watched the two pastel blue slippers passing in front of her and finally fading from view. The cat waited for the footsteps to completely vanish, before reappearing and climbing the steps two at the times. When she reached the baby's bedroom, Petunia had already placed Harry on his bed and had joined Vernon in the room next door. She could hear the latter groaning something about Harry crying too much, Duddley being a way better boy, something about the orphanage (again) and something about being tired, angry, blablabla. Minerva sighed and jumped on the furniture against the wall, right under the window. She opened it and turned to Harry. He was not sleeping. He was in fact sat in the middle of his mattress, his hands outstretched towards her, intrigued by the presence of a cat on his window. She carefully checked that the door was closed and no one was behind it, before she slipped between the crib bars and sat next to him. He seemed really excited to be with a cat, his little hands were constantly opening and closing, as he was trying to grab her fur. She knew the Potters had had a cat, a ginger one, adopted by Lily right after she had left Hogwarts. Nobody knew what had happened to this cat after the attack, maybe it had escaped, maybe it had died under the ruins.. In any cases, having a cat, ginger or not, alongside him, seemed to comfort him and assuage his anxiety. He finally manage to touch her ears and started to giggle. She drew nearer and purred (something she usually never did, especially with children), but making Harry a little bit happier, even if it was for a brief moment, was her priority. She laid down next to him, and he immediately imitated her, falling backwards, his thumb in his mouth. His breathing was calmer and more relaxed, and his eyes were progressively closing as the time was passing. She waited for him to fall asleep and silently got up. It was time to go, she could not stay the all night with him, the clock on the wall pointed to half past two, and she already should had left an hour ago. When she reached the window for the second time, a funny noise coming from the other bed made her turn around. A rather plump baby, with blond hair and two big milk teeth was watching her, he was standing, firmly gripping the bars of his cot. He didn't look very pleased by the scene, certainly a bit jealous of Harry, since he would have liked to have the cat with him too. Minerva eyed him with great disgust, before vanishing from the house, then from the neighbourhood.

From now on, she would had to wait one year before seing the boy again. One year before she could check on his welfare within this weird muggle household. He would then be two years old.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was quite difficult for me to correct my own English mistakes but I tried my best.. I hope it won't bother you! I would love to be corrected by a native English speaker before posting my chapters but I don't know any, except for my English teacher and I will certainly not make him correct my Harry Potter fanfictions lmao._

_In my story, I don't really see Petunia as a bad person. I mean not now.. She was really jealous of Lily but she certainly loved her. I could not see her mistreating a baby, especially Lily's one. I know that she was the one who wanted to send him to an orphanage according to the books (the 5th one), but not in my version ;) I won't mean she will be nice with Harry, I'm trying to be very close to JK Rowling's storyline, don't worry! It's only the beginning of Harry's journey… _


	4. Chapter 4 : When magic appears

_"August 1982, 6th"_

It was finally Friday, and the bright sun was shining on Privet Drive. It was around 3 pm, and naturally, all the children of the neighborhood were playing outside, some with handmade kites, the youngest were just chasing each others, giggling and shouting very loudly. Minerva managed to sneak between the kids and headed to the small perfectly well-kept garden of 4 Privet Drive. She passed two young teenagers quarreling about a lost soccers ball, that, (from what she understood), had flew over the old senile woman's bush two blocks away.

« Go knock at her door, we need that ball back Paul ! Don't be a wimp ! » cried out the tallest one, blond-haired boy with two huge long front teeth that made him lisp slightly

« You know I can't » whined the other one, a rather plump boy, ginger and full of freckles « she is so weird, and almost deaf, it's a lost case… »

« You're just too scared of her, that's all »

« Go on then ! Why don't you do it yourself if it's that easy ! » he cried, pointing at the house violently

« I.. I'm allergic to cats, you know that ! And she has plenty of them »

Allergic to cats ? Funny he didn't back up when Minerva had moved between his legs two seconds ago. She sneered and walked away, impatient to see how much Harry had grown. She stoped at the same window as usual, and sat comfortably, her eyes fixed on the living room. Harry and Dudley were both here, in the middle of the carpet, surrounded by all kind of toys and plays. With that hot weather floating over England, Petunia seemed to have estimated it would be a clever idea to open all the windows (a better idea, according to her, than simply letting the kids enjoying these sunny days in the garden). Minerva automatically smiled at the left one, Harry had been two years old for 7 days now, he had grown up so much, and surprisingly, his hair had too, even if she would never had thought it would have been possible, since last time she saw him, his raven-black mass of untidy hair were already pretty voluminous for a baby of his age. « He has definitely inherited the Potter's capillarity »

She could see Petunia sitting on the couch close to the babies, she was attentively reading a gossip magazine, with the muggles Royal family in the front page. Harry, unlike his cousin, was very quiet when he played, he was scrutinizing a reduced-sized mini cooper, opening one by one the tiny doors and playing with the wheels. On the other hand, Dudley was smashing fiercely his figurines, to the point he eventually broke the man, his plastic head popping out of his neck. The kid groaned and threw the toy across the room, before his eyes fell on the blue car Harry was holding. In the blink of an eye, the large boy leaned forward his cousin and wrenched the toy out of Harry's hand, before he immediately sat back, triumphantly. To Minerva's surprise, Harry didn't cry, he did not even fought for his car, an unusual behavior for a toddler, and rather convenient for Dudley's selfishness. Realizing he would not have his car back, nor any other toys since Dudley had managed to keep all of them around him, ready to throw a tantrum if he dared to reach his treasure, Harry decided to find an other way to enjoy his afternoon. He gazed at the window, certainly dreaming of playing outside, and his bright green eyes met the tabby cat. Minerva hesitated to hide behind the curtains, but it was too late anyway, and Harry sparkling gaze was too precious to be ignored. He stood up with the help of his tiny hands, and drew near the window, a large smile on his face. He started to call the cat « Namoun » several times, extending his arms forward. Why Namoun? He used this name as if it was totally natural and obvious to call a cat like this… Namoun.. Namun.. Na… CINNAMON! It suddenly struck her, the Potter's cat was called Cinnamon! How could she had forget… She had always found this name rubbish and extremely common, but quit suitable since their cat had been ginger, sweet and… round. Harry finally reached the window, and seemed to wait for the cat to enter the room and play with him ; but Minerva didn't move, her gaze passing from him to Petunia. Harry giggled at the view of Minerva's moving eyes, and luckily, Petunia didn't think Harry's new area of interest was more important than her « How to be a perfect wife and mother, while remaining as beautiful and fresh as your twenties. » article. Nor did Dudley. He had not even realised that Harry had moved.

« Namoun! » Harry exclaimed vividly, trying desperately to reach the cat's paws with his two small chubby hands. Petunia didn't even dare to look up from her magazine, which allowed Minerva to slip discreetly into the room, but before she could jump to the floor, something happened. It happened very quickly. Petunia raised her eyes to her son, admiring him playing with the car, then it disappeared… « Pfou », just like magic ; the mini cooper reappeared in Harry's hands, he startled and recoiled suddenly, before falling backwards, right on his buttocks. Petunia let out a cry and jumped to her feet. Minerva immediately backed off and hide behind the window's floral curtain. She could hear Dudley's over-dramatic cries covering Petunia's rage, then as she slightly moved her head to see what was happening, she glimpsed the angry woman grabbing Harry's arm firmly, and punishing him in the corner of the room, face against the wall. Minerva was rattled and completely bewildered. Why? What was that overreaction? Petunia was aware Harry was a wizard, she was not unfamiliar with magic… Minerva could not understand why she had freaked out for nothing more than a small underage magic, coming from a two years-old toddler. And obviously, Harry was way too young to receive punishments of that sort, he couldn't stand still in front of that wall, and was constantly turning around, wriggling and excited about the extraordinary moment that had just occurred. He was incessantly casting an eye over the window and at the cat behind it, then he eventually started to run, a broad smile on his face, and tried to climb the wooden furniture installed under the window.

« Namoooun! »

Minerva didn't know what to do, she knew her presence was going to cause Harry some troubles, he was really enthusiastic about her, and would definitely not stay calm while she was here. Even though she was behind the curtain, the child was too stubborn to give up his intent to play with her. Once Petunia noticed Harry's disappearance, she immediately stood up, and instead of punishing him in the living room, she grabbed his arm again, and took him upstairs.

« If you're not able to stand still, you will be off to bed my boy! »

It was the first time Minerva heard the woman's anger. She sounded almost like her husband, but her voice was high-pitched, almost strident, and her teeth were completely clenched, so her mouth was barely opening when she lectured her nephew. Minerva quickly followed them from outside, jumping on the same spots, before sitting on the small bedroom windowsill. Harry was already in his cot, baffled and definitively not willing to sleep in this early afternoon. Minerva wanted to open the window, push the curtains and join him, but she felt like she had already got him in enough troubles for today. This whole situation was grotesque, and totally unfair, and who knew how many times this scenario had occurred in the past year… It was doubtlessly not the first time Harry had done underage magic, and not the last time either.

At around 6pm the same day, the big gray car parked in front of the garage, and the large, small man got out of the it with great difficulty, since the circumference of his stomach was as large as the car door. He grabbed his briefcase and slammed the door, groaning loudly. His wife was impatiently waiting for him, standing on the doormat. They briefly kissed and Petunia rushed to take his things and entered the house, followed by his tired husband. Minerva was already sitting comfortably, on the best spot, that allowed her to see almost all the ground floor.

« Where is my little Tyke ? » he asked as soon as he placed his wide bottom on the first chair he found. He didn't bother to cover his mouth as he started to yawn loudly. Petunia hurried to take his son who was watching for the third time a weird muggle cartoon (about three kittens, playing music in an Aristocrat family..) and brought him to his father.

« Hello my little Duddy » he said, kissing his cheeks with his slimy lips, the same way he could eat a huge chicken thigh. The toddler seemed very annoyed by this wet physical affection. He squirmed and wriggled in his father's arms, trying to get back to the living room, more particularly in front of the television. Vernon didn't even noticed his little wrestling and turned to his wife, his arms closed tightly around Dudley.

« Is the boy in his room ? » he asked severely.

« Well, yes. » She slowly put down the kettle full of hot water, and looked directly at him. « Speaking of Harry… »

« What! What has he done again that.. »

He didn't finish his sentence, certainly reluctant to use a pretty rude and inappropriate word to describe a baby.

« He used .. you know what, again » She waited her husband to stop cursing, and continued « he stole Dudley's toy, he made it disappear and it reappeared in his hands.. »

« AGAIN! » He finally let his son go (who hurried to the living room, as if his life depended on it), and looked up at his wife « It's been the third time Petunia ! Third time in only three weeks! »

« I know! »

her eyes were full of tears, « again » thought Minerva

« But I can't control him, I.. He can't even control it himself, he is not aware of anything, he is too young Vernon.. »

« I don't care what he is aware of, Petunia! You promised me there would be no magic coming from that little snot! » He paused to catch his breath, his face was now redder than the kettle. « You remember what I told you last time… about the orphanage. We have to sign the adoption form next week, so we have exactly seven days to change our mind about it, and I think it's the best thing we should do »

The adoption form ? What adoption form ? Minerva tried to remember what Dumbledore had told him about the adoption, but she could not remember of any form. This was probably a muggle procedure, something about the law and the gouvernement… In any case, if they had to sign that form to adopt Harry, they HAD to sign it! Petunia knew, she knew everything and wouldn't let Vernon get rid of the boy.

« Vernon, Honey, you know that we can't do that, we have to keep him, the neighbors have seen him, they know we have two children now.. what would they think if we abandoned him? »

« That's the problem yes! How many times I've told you to hide that kid! It would have been a piece of cake if nobody knew about his existence! »

Petunia sighed and sat desperately next to him.

« How are we supposed to hide a baby from the all neighbourhood… I can't leave him alone when you are at work, I have to go to the supermarket Vernon! Every four days, you know that! And we had to take him to the doctor when he caught a cold, we had to! »

« You're probably right.. Sorry » She was violently sobbing now, her husband tried to apologize for his tantrum, but she simply couln't stop.

« I'll cook dinner » she stood up, shaking from head to toes, and headed to the kitchen. Five minutes later, Vernon leaved his chair too, and joined her. Minerva followed.

« I know you are upset, but I want to talk about something else » he declared.

« Is it about Harry..? »

« Yes. And Dudley! » he retorted when she sighed again. « It's about their bedroom. I don't want them to sleep together anymore. I don't want Dudley to be in danger in a room shared with a magic freak, it's not safe! »

« I've thought about it too… »

Vernon seemed relieved she shared his vision, and took that opportunity to explain his plans :

« I am going to rearrange the cupboard, the one under the stairs you know. I will reorganize everything and maybe fix some things by tomorrow, and I will settle his cot in there. »

« The.. the cupboard? » Petunia seemed to be as bewildered as Minerva. « But we have an empty room upstairs, you know, right next to ours.. »

« He certainly doesn't deserve a room for himself Petunia, we should not make him feel he belongs to this family! It's not his home, and it will never be! »

« Yes.. but the cupboard..? Oh Vernon he is so young »

She turned away from him and focused the cutting of her carrots.

« I will make it habitable I promise, you'll see. »

…..

« The cupboard! At two years-old! » Ron exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table

« Two years-old or twenty years-old it's the same Ron, it's disgusting » moaned George.

« It's revolting… » added Tonks, her hair had turned from bright orange to dull grey.

« Well, everything is revolting with this family you know . It's only the beginning, what were you expecting coming from them? » McGonagall snapped, looking furtively at everyone around the table. « I will go now, I am exhausted, and I am not used to talking so much. » She noticed the looks of disappointment in their faces, but as soon she stood up, Remus and Mrs. Weasley hurried to help her, bringing her green coat and her pointed hat. She casted a last look at them, paused on Sirius who seemed devastated by what he had heard, and smiled softly

« I will continue next time, I'm just too tired for tonight »

As she leaved the room, she started to feel a ounce of guilt , as if she should not share all these private stories about Harry's life, while he was not even aware of them himself… But she remembered Sirius's face, the way he was captivated when she talked… He deserved to know, he was his godfather, and he had been deprived of his godson for so long… Maybe she will reveal these stories to Harry, one day, when everything would be over, when Harry has nothing more important to do or think than listening to an old woman, next to the fireplace with a hot cup of tea. She had shared so much with young Harry, he had trusted her, had confide in her as soon he had been able to speak. She would never forget that feeling, of being the most important companion of a child, of Harry.

_Hi ! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! This is the last one where Harry is too young to know how to speak ;) Don't hesitate to comment! I would be happy to discuss my story with you _


End file.
